The Best Summer Ever!
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: Brooklyn thought it was going to be the best summer ever but when she discovers that her hated Potions Master is her neighbor she might wanna think differently...or will it still be The Best Summer Ever? SSxOC Rated M for later chapters Please Read
1. A Dinner Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world of Harry Potter and those in it! I do however own Brooklyn, BJ, Sammy, Brandon, and Adeline (oh and her name is pronounced Add-A-Line)and any such characters. I don't own the Heartagram either, that's Bam Margera's or his brother or whatever. I guess that's it so, enjoy!

* * *

The Best Summer Ever!

Chapter 1

A Dinner Invitation

"Ah, summer break at last," Brooklyn Gordon, a surviving 6th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said as she settled back into the squishy chair on the Hogwarts Express. The entire ride took all day so she settled back with her ipod and listened to music and played games until they came to the train station of platform 9¾. She walked off of the train and collected her belongings and waited for her parents to pick her up outside the train station. As she sat on her trunk and waited she saw a black speck out the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see her potions professor, Severus Snape, walk by her and into a crowd of muggles and Hogwarts students; black robes billowing in his wake.

"BROOKLYN!" Two small, shrill voices rang out through the air. The girl in question looked up to see two identical girls ran towards her and into her arms.

"Rachelle! Michelle!" Brooklyn exclaimed happily as her 8 year old sisters hugged her. A moment later her parents showed up behind the twins girls. "Hi, Mum. Dad."

"Hi, Brook," Mrs. Gordon said gathering her first born daughter into a tight hug after the twins dispersed. "Good to have you home again, baby."

"Mu-um! There are people around!" Brooklyn chastised her babying mother. The family left the train station and went home. When the Joesph family walked into their log cabin home Brooklyn went straight to her room on the upper level to unpack and relax. She fell asleep while relaxing on her hammock-like bed.

The next morning Brooklyn was awoken by her mother coming into the room stating that her friends Brandon, BJ, Sammy, and Adeline were waited for her in the living room. "They've got their skateboards with them, Brook. I think they want you to go boarding with them."

"Okay, Mum, I'm up," Brooklyn said sitting up in bed and scrubbing her face. "Tell them I'll be right down. Board and all." With that Mrs. Gordon turned and left to give the information to the group of teenagers in her living room. Brooklyn got up and pulled on a black tight fitting shirt that read 'JACKASS' written in white on it; along with some simple jeans and her black and red Etnies. She pulled on a beanie that had a Heartagram on it and grabbed her Birdhouse skateboard. She raced downstairs and met her muggle friends in the living room.

"Hey Brooklyn," Brandon said noticing her come down the steps first. Everyone turned and gave their greetings as well.

"Hi Brandon. Hello everyone. Bye Mum. Be back later. Peace," Brooklyn said running out the door with her friends while her mum waved goodbye.

"So, how was boarding school?" Adeline asked as she set her board down and started to glide on the board.

"Not bad, actually. I'm so thankful this upcoming year is my last," Brooklyn stated nonchalantly. So had told her muggle friends she was in a seven year boarding school to avoid confusion. Sometimes she wished that she could tell them she _was _a witch; especially that Sammy had become obsessed with Witchcraft after studying about the Salem Witch Trials three years ago in History class. Brooklyn was actually getting sick of said trials as Professor Binns continuously taught the subject every year in History of Magic. Her friends were conversing while she thought about the previous school term. She hadn't done particularly well in potions this year, which really wasn't saying much but she usually did average; this year was abysmal.

"Hey! Let's go jump those rails over there," Brooklyn was pulled out of her reverie as BJ's voice rang out. Brooklyn followed his pointing finger to some black rusty rails that were attached to an abandoned shack nestled in the woods a few yards up. Everyone agreed and raced toward the ominous black shelter. When the reached the house the found it wasn't a shack at all, no. It was a gigantic abandoned mansion; with lots of concreted areas for skateboarding, one might add gleefully! They all jumped the black railing and went around back to jump other jumpable jumps.

"Hey guys check this out!" Brooklyn called to her friends at the top of the second story veranda. She was perched at the top of the railing with her foot on the back end of the skateboard. When she was about to make her descent to the bottom two things struck her as odd; one was that her friends had gasped and had looks of horror and disbelief on their faces, and the second, was that an arm gripped her around her waist and pulled her from the railing; making her skateboard plunge to the ground below with a thud. She turned around and met two familiar onyx eyes glaring into hers. Brooklyn's eyes grew big and all the air left her lungs. Her mouth tried to work but it only succeeded in opening and closing stupidly.

"Miss Gordon," Professor Snape sneered down at her angrily.

"P-professor S-snape," she stammered. Her frozen muscles reacted the only way they knew how in this kind of situation; her feet turned and tried to run away from the forbidding man in front of her. The hand around her arm gripped tighter and pulled her to him once more. "Wha-"

"Stay awhile, Miss Gordon. I'd love to know why you are vandalizing my home," Snape said in her ear, making her shudder with his warm breath on her neck. "Well!"

"I-I… uh… didn't think anyone lived here. I thought it was abandoned," Brooklyn stammered.

"Clearly… you thought wrong," Snape said coldly. He looked up to see her friends still standing in the grass below them. He spoke loudly so, they too, could hear him. "Now, I want you and your friends to vacate my property before I take you all to your respected houses and turn you over to your parents." He looked back to Brooklyn. "I _don't _want to see you on my property again, Miss Gordon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" She stated quickly. He released her arm and she ran down to retrieve her board. She and her friends booked it out of there and never looked back.

"God, I didn't know anyone lived there. Honestly!" BJ said huffing to catch his breath.

"Apparently, we all didn't," Brooklyn said.

"Do you know him? You both looked like you recognized each other," Brandon asked.

"He's my …chemistry teacher," Brooklyn half lied as she and her friends walked back down the street.

"Is he always that… pleasant?" Sammy asked switching her shoes to skate instead of walk.

"You have _no_ idea," Brooklyn said doing the same and the two girls grabbed the other's arm and skated around the rest of the group.

When they reached Brooklyn's house they bid her goodbye and skated away as Brooklyn turned and went inside. "Why are you back so early?" Mrs. Gordon asked, looking at her daughter. "I was expecting you to be out until sundown."

"I met the most interesting person today," Brooklyn stated uninterestedly.

"Oh, who?" Mrs. Gordon asked.

Brooklyn looked at her as if she asked the stupidest question in the world. "My potions teacher from Hogwarts: Professor Snape!"

"Oh, really, he lives around here?" She seemed to ponder something a moment and Brooklyn rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs to the second landing, and her room, but her mum thwarted her by stating, "You should invite him to dinner tonight, Brookie."

From the third step, Brooklyn froze and turned slowly to stare at her mother incredulously. Her mother had simply went back to whatever she had been doing, scrap booking, as if her daughter had already agreed and was already out the door heading over to her hated potions professor's house with a skip in her step. "Mum," Brooklyn said simply, as if that explained it all.

Her mother looked up and said, "Brooklyn." The look in her eyes said more though. A statement like: 'It's polite. I've raised you with manners. Do as I say or I'll drag you up there and _make_ you do it.'

"Fine, but don't get mad at me when declines. …And, please, miss me when I don't come back. He'll more than likely stuff me in with all his Eye of Newts and Heart of Frogs, etc. I'll be back in a minute," She said over her shoulder as she left through the front door.

"_Sometimes that girl has quite the imagination,"_ she thought as she smiled and went back to her scrap booking.

Severus Snape sat down in his living room, in his favorite recliner, with a book called Ancient Philosophy of Potions across the World. He started to read but was distracted by a faint scratching sound outside his home. Looking up in irritation, he closed his book and went over to the window. He looked out it and stared in mild anger, though growing fast to outright fury, at the lone girl in the black shirt skateboarding up the walkway to his door. There was a crack in the path and the girl jumped it by doing an Ollie 180, though Severus just saw it as a jump, or trick, or …an annoyance. She stepped on the back of the board making it flip up into her hands and she proceeded to walk to the door. A scowl firmly on his face, Severus met her at the door. The knock had barely came before he wrenched the door opened, making her gasp in fear, and he sneered down at her, ready to make her run off crying or screaming for her life; both sounded delightful to Severus' ears.

"What do you want now, Miss Gordon? Need I remind you that you are trespassing, yet again?" Severus hissed to her.

"N-no, Professor Snape, I-I was just… just," Brooklyn stammered and trailed off.

Just what, girl? Spit it out, I don't have all day!" He continued in his harsh tone.

"My mum sent me to invite you to dinner tonight, sir. She'd really like to meet you, as would my father," Brooklyn said as she positioned her skateboard behind her with the wheels on either side of her hips and her arms locked behind the ends that flip up slightly.

Severus stared at her a moment and then twisted his head either which way, looking outside to see if there was anyone else around. "Dinner?"

"Tonight, sir. We're having roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and peas if that does anything for you," Brooklyn said shrugging.

He scrutinized her a moment and then asked, "What time?"

"We eat at six, sir," she said.

He nodded, "Then I accept. Be here at 5:30 sharp to walk me down to your house, understood?" She looked up at him at nodded. "Very well. Good day to you, Miss Gordon." She nodded again and positioned the board's flipped up end back under her foot; this time in the opposite position as she was now. Severus closed the door with a snap and went back to the window to watch the Ravenclaw girl skate back to her home. Though, when she came to that crack again she stuck her tongue out slightly in concentration and bent down low to the ground. Pushing on the end of the board with her back foot, and a little momentum, she lifted off the ground and flipped the board twice under her feet and landed with it back under her feet with a loud _thwack_. Severus shook his head and she skated off with one foot on the board and the other pushing her along. She disappeared behind the bushes and trees hiding his home from the street and the world.

* * *

There you go! Tell me what you think by **Reviewing** and I'll do a trick for you or something. And for those of you who are reading this and have been reading "Mastering the Potions Master" don't worry I haven't abandoned it. I got **MAJOR** writer's block. But it will be updated by the end of this coming week, hopefully, so be ready. Anyway, thank you for reading and, for those of you who do, reviewing. Peace! EntrancableFairy 


	2. Precious Moments

**Dicslaimer:** I do not own anything. Blah de blah de blah.

I'd like to thank BlackpantherWarrior for reviewing and also because she is helping me with this story! We'll both be writing so YAY!

Authors: EntrancableFairy and BlackPantherWarrior

* * *

The Best Summer Ever!

Chapter 2

Precious Moments

"Alright, Mum, Professor Snape will be here," Brooklyn said to her mother as she walked into the house. "He wants me to come at 5:30 to walk him down here."

"That's fine," Mrs. Gordon said distractedly. She was sitting at the table trying to get the twins' attention long enough for them to eat their lunch.

"And then, after dinner, we're going out to get eloped _because_ I'm carrying his love child. I'm actually, seriously, thinking about naming the baby Flower Love Petal," Brooklyn said sarcastically as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"Mm-mmm, okay dear," her mum said and Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she pushed herself away from the counter to make her way to the TV.

"Who is 'Professor Snape'?" Rachelle asked as she watched a water droplet race down her arm and onto the table.

"None of your little, bratty, nonexistent business," Brooklyn stated irritably.

"He's Brook's Potions teacher from Hogwarts," Brooklyn's mum whispered to the twins. Their eyes bugged out and she pointed to their food. "Now, eat you two or no more swimming this summer. I won't tell you again." The twins immediately stuffed their food down their throats.

Later that evening, Brooklyn left at 5:20 to retrieve her potions professor from his home up the street. She popped the wheels out of her shoes and glided to Snape's dark house cursing at what rotten luck she has.

"_Why does he have to be _my_ neighbor? Arrgh, this is so not cool. What if he starts coming over _all_ the time? This is going to be the worst summer in the history of summers,"_ she thought all the way to Snape's door. She checked her watch quickly, 5:28, before knocking. Then she banged on the wooden door and at once it swung open to reveal a tall man with black hair and matching eyes. He was clad in nice and elegant dressing robes, also black, and a sneer was evident on his face.

Brooklyn looked him up and down, amazed but slightly confused; a little amused, as well. "I guess I should have told you that dinner's not really a formal thing. Kind of a 'come as you are' type thing."

"I choose my own attire," Severus said coldly as he stepped aside. "Would you like to come in for a moment? I still need to do a few things before we depart."

"Uh, sure thanks," she said stepping into the home of Professor Snape: The Great Black Bat of the Dungeons of Hogwarts. He closed the door and her heart leapt into her throat momentarily. She looked back at him as he swept off to tend to his 'business'. Swallowing, she looked around the moderate living room and found a shelf at the far wall full of trinkets and gadgets. She walked to it and looked at all the artifacts, pushing the dust and cobwebs around with her hand. Her eyes fell on a silver locket hanging from a black velvet stand. Burrowing her brow she reached out and fingered the silver chain, following it all the way down to the locket. She rested the ornament in her palm and pulled it off its stand; opening the clasp to reveal two _very_ old muggle pictures of a man in the left and a woman in the right. The man had a permanent scowl on his long face and the woman had vacant black eyes and dark hair.

"Finding everything to your liking?" Severus whispered harshly into her ear. Brooklyn jumped and dropped the locket as she turned around to meet the onyx eyes that haunted her at school.

I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't hear you come in," Brooklyn stammered.

"Would that have made a difference? At least I know you went snooping through my things instead of you lying about it. Don't let catch you snooping again, understood?" Severus said folding his arms across his chest and standing tall.

"Yes sir, understood. I wasn't snooping though," Brooklyn said.

"Oh and, pray tell, what were you doing? This should be interesting; you're always good at making up excuses. Let's hear your latest explanation." He said quirking one of his brow.

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and said falteringly, "I was just _looking_. No need to get all defensive and stuff." She bent down to pick up the dropped locket and placed it back on the stand; Severus glaring at her the entire time. "Now, if may go, Professor. I believe it's time for dinner." She walked to the door and pulled it open. She stood with the door ajar as Severus swooped over to her and held the door open. He jerked his head toward the outside and, as she walked out of the house, he closed the door.

"After you," he said curtly with a slight bow. She hid the roll of her eyes and started off back toward her house. When they got to the end of the walkway Snape turned slightly and muttered a spell toward the door; apparently locking and warding it.

As they walked down the street toward dinner Brooklyn, having enough of the silence, pulled out her ipod and proceeded to listen and bang her head to the music as she glided down the street to her house. Severus observed her and thought how she could possibly listen to her music so loud! As they neared the house Brooklyn looked to her professor as he saw a giant two story home painted white with green shutters and a white picket fence. The walkway, which they were currently walking up, was brick and had white flower bushes placed at intervals along the sides. The oak door was opened by Brooklyn and as the two walked in they were immediately bombarded by Mrs. Gordon and the rest of Brooklyn's family.

"Oh you must be Professor Snape; it's lovely to finally meet you. My name is Marilyn; this is my husband Jack, and our other girls Rachelle and Michelle. Come in, come in. Make yourself right at home," Marilyn Gordon spoke at once placing a hand at each individual named.

"Hello Ma'am, Sir, Ladies," Severus said and nodded to each person indicated. "I am Professor Severus Snape but, of course, you may call me Severus; by all means." The twins goggled and then giggled at his etiquette; Brooklyn eyed and glared at them. The family ushered Severus into the dining room; where Jack and Marilyn sat on the ends of the long table, the twins sat next to each other on one side of the table, and that left Severus and Brooklyn to share the opposite side across from the twins, and dinner promptly began.

As everyone dug into their roasted chicken, Jack Gordon asked curiously, "So, Severus, how does our Brooklyn do in your class?"

"Da-ad!" Brooklyn whined and went red in the face from blush.

"Honey, I'm just making conversation," Jack said and Severus looked at his student. She looked back at him with silent pleading Caribbean-colored eyes.

Severus looked back to Jack and stated calmly, "She does adequate enough. She _could_ do better but that is always to be expected with an institution full of incompetent individuals." He sipped at his wine and placed it back and proceeded to eat as the Gordon family looked at him flabbergasted.

"Oh… well. That's seems… informative," Jack said uncertainly. Brooklyn felt a tug lift the right side of her mouth as she smirked at the manner her family was getting used to her professor's way of 'conversation' and, possibly 'compliment'.

As Dinner went by Brooklyn noticed that the twins would _not_ stop looking between her and her professor and giggling. After about the fifth time of it happening, Brooklyn glared across the table and mouthed, "Stop that!"

After dinner, they had migrated from the dining room table to the comfort of the living room. Brooklyn was told to put the twins to bed and, after much reluctance and resistance, managed to successfully complete her task. She came done the steps from the second landing and found that, to her complete horror, her teacher and her parents were _actually_ getting along! Not that they were to be friends or anything but for the most part….

"Oh, Severus, if you like my famous works you'll absolutely die for my amateur material," Marilyn said on the couch in between her husband and Severus.

"Let's hope so," Brooklyn muttered under her breath as she sat in the recliner next to Severus' side of the couch.

"Did you say something Brooke?" Her mother asked as she rummaged through some albums and scrap books in the shelf under their TV entertainment center.

"Nope; nothing, must be hearing things, Mum," Brooklyn said innocently. Severus eyed her cautiously and she chose not to notice. Brooklyn did, however, notice her mum carrying a big pink scrapbook that was labeled 'Precious Moments'.

"Oh, Brooke, could you get me a glass of water please, dear, thank you," Marilyn said to her daughter as she saw her eyeing the photo album.

"Sure, Mum," Brooklyn said monotonously and stood up still eyeing that album. She went and got the water and when she came back stood stock still.

"Mum… What are you-"

"Nothing, Brooke, I'm just showing Severus my earlier works," she said with a wicked smile. Brooklyn stood in front of Severus holding the glass of water like it was her mother's neck. "Here's an aerial shot of the house I took when we both had our pilot license. That was sixteen years ago, just before Brooklyn was born. This one is when we found out I was pregnant with Brooke; and stages of my pregnancy. Ha, Jack tried to get me to unhook a fish on a vacation we took to the Bahamas while I was 4 months. It was so gross!" She pointed and explained the pictures as she went through them. Severus smirked and glanced at the reddening Brooklyn, who looked like she was having an anxiety attack. "And this one…,"

"Mum, no!" Brooklyn shouted but the glass of water fell out of her hands and right onto Severus' lap. Marilyn and Jack both jumped to get something to clean their guest up. Severus jumped and yelped at the coldness of the liquid spilling into his lap. Brooklyn, gasping, did the only thing her reflexes allowed her; she reached out and tried to grab the falling cup. Only she was too late, her parents gone and her potions professor's pants soaking wet with coldness, she'd only succeeded in grazing his pants. Severus looked up at her, mixed emotions showed clearly on his face and Brooklyn saw it firsthand; first there was surprise, confusion, embarrassment, then controlled anger. _Very_ controlled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus said through clenched teeth.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I surly hope not!" Severus interrupted her. He pulled out his wand and she gulped. He pointed it at his pants and at once his pants were dry. Brooklyn stared at him like she'd never seen magic before. Jack and Marilyn came back in a bustle, kicking them out of their staring contest, carrying rags and the sort.

"Oh, we are so sorry!" Marilyn said.

"Purely an accident, I'm sure!" Jack said.

They both looked at Severus' dried pants and were confused. "I used simple drying spell, no need to worry," Severus stated calmly, although he was vibrating with suppressed anger.

"Okay, well… uh, where were we then?" Jack said in befuddlement.

"I believe Marilyn was going to tell me about a certain picture," Severus said looking at Brooklyn, who tensed and clenched her jaw.

"Oh, yes, well. This, in my opinion, is my masterpiece," Marilyn continued on. Brooklyn snorted and Severus looked at the picture before him. It was of a little girl, no more than 2 years old, standing in the bathtub bent over with her head between her legs and her behind sticking in the air. Slowly, ever so slowly, a smirk showed on Severus' face and grew into a grin; which grew into a smile and was followed by a genuine laugh. Severus' laugh was contagious, so Marilyn and Jack laughed along with him.

"Oh, yes, have a great big laugh shall we? I swear I'm going to burn that picture. Do you know what they do to people like you in prison?" Brooklyn said angrily and crossed her arms.

"Do lighten up, Miss Gordon. It could be worse, you know. I could tell everyone at Hogwarts and post copies everywhere," Severus said through choked chuckles.

Brooklyn's eyes grew wide and she snapped her head toward him. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

The Potions Master looked at Marilyn and Jack and then to his student. He sat back and sneered evilly. "I could." Fear was evident on her face. "But I won't." She visibly relaxed only she was slightly on edge. Turning back to his hosts, he said politely, "As much as I'm enjoying the evening, I'm afraid it's getting to be a little late. So, I must take my leave."

"Oh, of course, we didn't mean to keep you and so terribly sorry about the water," Marilyn said standing up as Severus did.

Jack followed suit and, as he shook Severus' hand, said, "Yes, I'm sure Brooklyn is very sorry." He looked at his daughter and she nodded. "It was very nice to meet you, Severus. Come by anytime."

"Likewise, Jack. Marilyn," Severus said switching parent and handshake. "The dinner was exquisite. I'd be honored to be welcomed back into your home. And it's quite alright about the water. Good night to you both."

"Good night," Brooklyn's parents said in unison.

"Brooklyn, be so kind and show your professor to the door," Jack said looking at his daughter.

"Sure," Brooklyn said simply as she uncrossed her arms and walked to the front door, her potions professor in her wake. She opened the door and Severus stepped out into the cool summer night air. "Good night, Professor."

He looked back at her and smirked, "Good night, Miss Gordon."

He started off again and was halfway down the brick walkway when Brooklyn, chewing on her lower lip, found her courage and said out to the night, "Professor?"

Severus stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What is it, Miss Gordon?"

At this question Brooklyn looked back into the house and then back at her professor who had now turned around to face her at the door. She took a step out the door and shut it softly; then ran the short distance to her potions professor. "I have to ask you a question."

There was a pause where they just looked at each other. "Well, are you going to ask or not?" Severus finally asked, apparently she'd been waiting for an answer or permission.

"Oh, uh, you're not really going to tell anyone at school about those pictures, are you?" Brooklyn blurted out.

Severus seemed to think about the question a moment. Teasing her, he answered, "It _would_ be great ammo."

"Professor, please," Brooklyn said and looked horrified at the thought.

Another moment passed and Severus smirked. Bending his head down to her level, which wasn't much because she was almost as tall as him as she came up to his chest, he said softly; almost amusingly, "Miss Gordon, you are so gullible. But I could use it to get you back for dumping cold water on me," Severus said eyeing her.

"But it was an accident, Professor. I swear, I said I was sorry," Brooklyn said as she looked like she might tear up. "What more do you want?"

Severus looked her face over and sighed, "Nothing, Miss Gordon. It's all right, I suppose. Go on back inside and help your parents with the evening chores." Brooklyn nodded and turned to walk away. Severus watched her retreat and he could not stop himself. "Miss Gordon."

Brooklyn turned back around and when he did not continue right away she walked back to him. "Yes?"

"Why are you not doing so well in my class?" he asked boldly. This was not a mean question nor did he mean it to be. He was genuinely concerned about her slipping grades. Her parents seemed interested and as much as Severus didn't want to lie to them the look on Brooklyn's face touched him somewhere deep within. He couldn't explain it, he barely understood it himself.

She seemed to falter under his simple question. "I… well… I've just been too busy?" She said in a voice that you knew whatever was said would be false and they were trying it out on you.

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at her again, "Busy? Doubtful, Miss Gordon; although, I think you _are_ too busy doing tricks on that thing you ride on and listening to music."

"W-well, I-," Brooklyn started only to be cut off by her professor.

"I would be willing to tutor you this summer, if you wish. Mind you, I don't tutor just anyone and everyone. I'm doing this as a favor, maybe a payment for spilling cold water on me," Severus offered.

"I… thank you, Professor Snape. I'd be happy for some tutoring lessons from you."

"Very well, we'll start tomorrow afternoon; say one to three?" Brooklyn nodded. "Tell your parents and I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring. Good night, Miss Gordon."

"Good night, Professor Snape," Brooklyn said. She turned and walked back to the house as Severus did the same to his home.

* * *

So, tell us what you think. Leave some reviews. Peace out, EntrancableFairy and BlackPantherWarrior 


	3. Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble

**Disclaimer and A/N: **I dont own Harry Potter. I'd like to thank BlackPantherWarrior for writing the first half of this story. It's really good, in my opinion, and it certainly does help when two minds work on a stroy than one; you get two different types of story put into one, y'know? Well anyway enjoy the chapter!

**Authors:** BlackPantherWarrior and EntrancableFairy

* * *

Chapter 3

Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble

Brooklyn laid back in her bed with the music pumping in her ears; her skateboard sitting on its front as she turned one of the wheels with her index finger while she bobbed her head up and down to the beat of the music. She couldn't figure out why Professor Snape was being nice to her. From what she had heard from older friends was that Severus Snape was a cold hearted man who did everything in his power to help himself, but then why….

_'Oh Brook he is probably just getting back at you for spilling water on him, probably make you do even worse in his class; as a matter of fact.'_ She switched her ipod to another song. _'But still, maybe he actually wants to help me. Maybe he actually cares about his students?'  
_  
"Brook, turn that music down; I can hear it from here!" her father, who was two rooms down from her, screamed. Brooklyn sighed and turned her music off.

"Sorry!" she yelled back. She dropped her skateboard and kicked it under her bed and put her ipod in her side table drawer_. 'Professor Snape: liking his student? Nah, he couldn't._' Brooklyn thought while falling into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

Severus Snape paced around his home trying to think of perfect reasons why he had offered to tutor Brooklyn Gordon in potions. So far, he has had no legitimate reasons yet.

But he had reasons _not_ to tutor her, for example: one, she didn't like doing her work. She would rather be riding around on her skateboard. Two, she doesn't seem to like potions; and three she was a snoop.

'_And yet I offered to tutor her,_' he walked over and picked up the locket that Brooklyn had had in her hands before. This was his mother's locket who he promised he would give to the women he loved before she died. He would have given it to Lily Evans in his school years but after she went with James Potter, he wouldn't even look at Lily.

Severus put the locket back down and headed upstairs to his bedroom and got dressed in his night clothes. He then lay down in his bed still trying to  
think why he should tutor Brooklyn and not give up on her. He sighed slightly and turned his bedroom light off then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Brooklyn woke up to the smell of pancakes the next morning. She stretched her arms out and cuddled into her blanket, hoping to get more sleep.  
Unfortunately the twins ruined it for her.

All the sudden Brooklyn was falling off the bed and hit the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the twins giggling at her.  
"So when are you marrying Severus, Brook?" they giggled at her.

"I'm not getting married to him, you idiots." She said getting up but falling back down as she stepped on her skateboard and kicked it forward. The twins laughed at her and ran out singing "Severus and Brook sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Rubbing her head, Brooklyn got up again and headed downstairs to see if breakfast was ready yet. When she got downstairs and asked about breakfast her mum smiled at her.

"Sorry Brook, I tried to save you some but the twins were really hungry. Now I have to go shopping, there is this big sale at…"

"Mum, I am being tutored by Professor Snape today." Brooklyn said rubbing her eyes.

"That's nice Brook, now where are the twins…"

"We're in the car, mum!"

"Okay," Brooklyn's mother said to her. "Now, me and the twins are probably going to be gone for awhile, your father got called into work so you have the house to yourself; not too many friends over okay?"

With that her mother had ran out the door and drove away with the twins. "Thanks for asking if I wanted to come." Brooklyn muttered as she went to the fridge and got out a glass of milk and some chocolate chip cookies.

She walked into her living room and sat on the couch while drinking her milk. She turned on the TV and after flicking through the channels, Brooklyn put on the movie, "Tarzan".

Even though she hated to admit it, she was a sucker for Disney movies. Her friends, well close friends, knew that but anyone else she didn't really tell. Brooklyn was so absorbed in the movie that she didn't realize someone walked into her house.

"Hey Brook," a voice said making her jump. She turned her head to see her friend Brandon smiling at her.

"Hey," she said shutting off the TV. She put her dishes down and walked over to him.

"Hey, you want to go boarding with me?" he asked her; his board in his hand.

Brooklyn smiled. "Sure, let me get dressed and get my board. Then I will be down okay?"

Brandon nodded and she ran up the stairs. She changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with "MCR" writing on it in white. She tied her blond hair into a high ponytail, letting one of the red streaks hang down and put a bit of black eyeliner on under her aqua eyes. She slipped a white and black wristband on, grabbed her board, and ran back downstairs to see Brandon waiting for her with a smile. "Alright," Brooklyn said slipping on her shoes. "Let's go,"

Brooklyn smiled while watching Brandon do some tricks. She had just boarded for an hour straight and was tired. She took a sip of water and looked down at her watch to check the time.

_'12:50,'_ she thought to herself. _'Hmm something was….'_

"Oh no!" she screamed jumping up. "Brandon, I have to go!" she screamed getting on her board and beginning to skate away. "Wait…, Brooklyn!" he screamed, riding after her. When he caught up to her she slowed down a bit. "Where are you going?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I've got a tutoring session with my chemistry professor because I'm not doing so well in his class and I have," she looked back down at her watch. "Five minutes to there."

"Oh," Brandon said. "Well, I was planning to ask if you wanted to go out with me next Saturday."

Brooklyn stopped. "Go out with you?" she asked him hesitantly. Brandon nodded and she smiled. "Sure, but I have to go now!" she yelled over her shoulder as she skated off. Brandon smiled and skated off one happy guy.

Severus paced the length of his living room, periodically looking out the window for any sign of Brooklyn. When he saw a black speck roll around the corner of the bushes he stopped and watched her. Automatically, his eyes shifted to the crack that was in his walkway and then shifted back to her. He deftly wondered if she was going to do some other trick over the crack; he silently wished she would. Unfortunately, she had seen him looking out the window as she neared the walkway and she dismounted from her board, throwing it over her shoulder, and walking the rest of the way to the door.

He opened the door, though she needn't knock, and shifted silently to let her in. As he closed the door he finally spoke, "You're five minutes late."

"I know, I was boarding with my friend Brandon and I got distracted. But I remembered and I left, so… here I am," she said presenting herself.

Severus sighed, "We had an appointment. I'm doing this as a favor." He looked at her sternly as she bent her head down in slight shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Severus' heart, for some unintelligible reason, fluttered and he felt somewhat guilty. "I-It's fine," he said softly. "Just don't let it happen again," he finished harshly.

She looked up at him confusingly but managed to say, "Yes, sir."

Nodding once, he jerked his head toward a door that led to his kitchen and said, "In here." Brooklyn stepped forward into the small kitchen and looked around but was surprised when she heard her professor's silky voice in her ear; causing her to jump a little, "I'll be back momentarily. I trust I don't need to remind you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"No, Sir," she whispered and she felt the warmth from his body dissipate as he turned and left. Brooklyn sighed and went over to the counters. She had to keep her hands to herself but he didn't say anything about just _looking_. So, her eyes skimmed the many bottles and tubes that were scattered on the countertops. _'Jeez, even on Summer Break and at home he doesn't stop with the potions.'_ She thought and then snorted. _'That's dedication, right there.'_

A moment later, Severus reappeared in the kitchen and saw Brooklyn staring at his countertops. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and spoke. "Must you _always_ snoop?"

Brooklyn straightened up to look at him. "I'm not snooping, I'm learning."

Severus brow shot up to his hairline and he set down the products he'd just brought for the tutoring session. He came stood beside his pupil and said inquisitively, "And just what are you learning about, might I wonder?"

Brooklyn frowned and burrowed her brow as she looked back at the jars. Then she looked back up to her tutor and smirked, "The ingredients to Flies on the Wall."

Severus' eyes flicked to the jar on the countertop labeled 'Flies on the Wall'. He reached out and grabbed it; bringing it up for his eyes to see. He looked back at the girl standing in front of him and said, "Really? Well then, what _are _the ingredients?"

Brooklyn twisted her mouth in concentration and then said, "Fly eggs and crystallized brown honey."

"And?" Severus asked expectantly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "And… nothing else, that's it."

Severus smirked and snorted as he placed the jar back in its place, "Show-off." Brooklyn smiled. "Shall we get started or are we going to delay anymore?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Sir," Brooklyn said following Severus to the table where he'd set the items earlier.

"You will be brewing a fairly complicated potion called 'Morning Glory'. Do you know what it is meant to be used for?" Severus asked over his shoulder as he put the cauldron on the specialized stove he'd built and setting the ingredients down beside it. He turned around and leaned against the corner beside the stove, looking at Brooklyn as she thought of his question. After a moment she shrugged and he sighed. "It is _meant_ to be used as a pain medicine; although, some people would rather use it to have hallucinations." He turned to look at her as she tried to hide her, now interested, face. "You are _not _to brew this potion without my immediate supervision, understood?" She nodded. "The main ingredient in this potion, if you haven't already guessed it, is the Morning Glory flower. Too much of this flower, or the potion for that matter, will make you hallucinate. Brew this potion and you can make any potion meant for seventh years."

"Um, question," Brooklyn said and Severus nodded to her. "Isn't this potion illegal and if you don't want me brewing it alone, why are you teaching me to right now?"

"Number one, that was two questions. Two, because your NEWTS are next year. I figure if you can make a potion that perplexes many of the smarter students at Hogwarts, you'll do exceedingly well on your NEWTS. And three, yes it _is_ illegal. That is why I'll be supervising and you may _only_ brew this potion under my supervision."

"Right, gotcha," Brooklyn said looking at the cauldron.

"Now, you may begin," said Severus as he folded his arms across his chest to watch his pupil get started.

Several minutes later, Brooklyn was starting to sweat and her heart raced as tried to follow the instructions to the T. Severus stood by her side and every so often he'd make a noise of some sort if she was about to do something wrong. She was about to add 'Unicorn-horn shavings' and stir it twice clockwise before adding another dose of 'Hashwood dirt' when her tutor clear his throat harshly.

Finally, not taking it anymore, she lashed out at him and said, "Do you mind? I can't really concentrate with you choking on your spit or hacking up a lugie every 5 seconds."

Severus' eyebrows shot up at her comment. "Well, terribly sorry, Miss Gordon. I won't warn you next time when you're about to blow up the kitchen. Excuse me and I'll go read a book."

Brooklyn watched her teacher walk away and she breathed a sigh of relief. After about five minutes Brooklyn's cauldron started to bubble profusely and she looked around for Severus. After she found out he wasn't in the kitchen any longer she shouted, "Professor Snape! Help! I didn't do it! It was a ghost, I swear!" At the first mention of his name Severus ran into the kitchen to assist to the horror at his stove.

"What did you do?" He yelled as he performed multiple spells to stop the bubbling and clean the mess.

"I don't know!"

He looked at her incredulously and cleared her cauldron. "Brew it again and this time I'm staying right here," he said standing in the spot he'd previously inhabited.

"Fine," she shot at him angrily and narrowed his eyes at her. "Sir," she continued a little nicer.

This time as she brewed the potion she brewed it right, mostly because Severus was still making those annoying noises but they actually helped her when she came to the part where she'd screwed up last time. As the potion simmered and cooled, waiting to be tested for correctness, Severus and Brooklyn sat at the kitchen table.

Brooklyn was sweating and fanning herself. "It's like a freaking oven in here!" Severus looked at her and then back down to the book in his hands. "How long does it have to sit for?"

"An hour," Severus stated simply.

"Well, can we go outside for 'an hour'?" Brooklyn asked, mimicking Severus' tone as she said 'an hour'. She stifled a giggle when he looked at her again.

"I suppose," he said in an overly exasperated voice.

"Great! Let me get my board," she said jumping up and grabbing her skateboard from beside the front door. Severus stood and they headed outside. Brooklyn came alive as she felt the summer breeze on her face, cooling her down. She ran past Severus and headed down to an emptied concrete swimming pool. Severus only stood on the deck leaning against the railing. As Brooklyn began her run Severus watched and was amazed at how good she really was.

"_Now if she'd only put that sort of dedication toward Potions she'd be the top of her class,"_ Severus thought and considered mentioning it to her later on. After a while, Severus decided it was time to come back inside. "Miss Gordon, I believe it's time to go back inside," he called out to her.

"Oh, come on, five more minutes. I wanna try to land that Pornstar 360," Brooklyn called back.

"Maybe on a later date but, for now, we need to check your potion."

"Ah man, fine," Brooklyn said heading back up to the deck. They both headed inside where Severus proceeded to test the brewed potion.

He looked up at her and she held breath. "Congratulations… you've successfully brewed the 'Morning Glory' potion," he said as if he'd expected her to fail.

"AHHHHHH! Really! Awesome! Thank you," she screamed and jumped up and down.

"No need to thank me. You-," Severus started but then Brooklyn grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a big hug. Completely surprised, Severus just stood there. Brooklyn, on the hand, realized her mistake quickly and pulled back immediately.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just so happy. I'm sorry," she said speedily.

"It's quite all right," Severus said loudly over her babbling and she looked up at him. "I… uh… I believe it's 3 o'clock already. So, you may go now."

Brooklyn nodded and headed for the door in the living room. "Sorry again, Sir," she threw over her shoulder.

Severus just nodded and then said, "Same time tomorrow, Miss Gordon. For NEWT tutoring," he said answering her questioning gaze. She nodded and exited the house of Severus Snape.

After his student left his house, Severus sank onto a chair at the kitchen table. Had she just done that? Had he just _liked_ it? Nah, he couldn't have; he wouldn't have. She's his student, not to mention underage. Though, she'll be of age in another year but… no! He couldn't think like that! Severus shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Then he scrubbed his face with them and cupped them over his mouth firmly. Gulping, he said, "Fuck!"

As Brooklyn skated home she couldn't get the spicy aroma of her potions professor out of her nose. Had she just done that? Had she just _enjoyed_ that? She couldn't think like that. He was her professor, not mention five times her age! She was supposed to be interested in guys her own age, guys like Brandon. All of sudden her heart flip-flopped, as if she'd just done something horribly wrong. When she got home, and not entirely sure why, she ran upstairs and took a long shower.

By the time she got out of the shower it was 5 o'clock and her mother and the twins were home. Brooklyn went downstairs and sat in the recliner to watch TV.

Her mother looked at her and said, "Are you feeling all right, Brook? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, Mum. Just skated too much today, that's all," she lied. The twins looked at her and her mum nodded.

"Oh, okay, honey. How was your tutoring today?"

"All right, I guess," Brooklyn said shrugging. Then she turned to her mother only to find the twins staring at her. She narrowed her eyes and said, "What are you Doublemint Brats looking at?"

"Brooklyn Paige Gordon, don't talk to your sisters like that!" Marilyn chastised her oldest daughter.

"Sorry, Mum, but I have to ask you something," Brooklyn continued, turning her attention to her mum. "Brandon ask me out on a date next Saturday, can I go?" There was a pause in which Marilyn just kept watching the TV. "Mum?" Brooklyn said trying to get her mum's attention but she'd turned her head to look at her daughter.

"Brandon Moore?" Brooklyn nodded and there was yet another silence as she looked back at the TV. "I suppose."

Brooklyn smiled, jumped out of the recliner, and hugged her mum. "Thank you, Mum. It won't be that much different then if we were going out to the movies as friends, you know?"

"On one condition," Marilyn continued, cutting her daughter off. Brooklyn's smile faltered as she pulled away from her mother. "I want you to have a chaperone."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. "A chaperone?" She couldn't believe her ears. This was totally unfair.

"Yes, that's what I said," Marilyn said sternly.

"But… who am I going to get to chaperone? That's not fair, Mum!" Brooklyn whined and ranted.

"Why don't you ask Severus? I'm sure he'll be happy to do it," Marilyn said and the twins made 'Aw' and kissing noises.

Brooklyn chose to ignore the spoiled little brats for right now. "Mu-um, I don't want my professor supervising one of my dates!"

Marilyn frowned and nodded. "All right, let me put it another way. You don't go unless Severus chaperones, do I make myself clear?"

Brooklyn sighed and said, "Crystal. But what if Professor Snape won't chaperone?"

"Well, then you better come up with someone else to supervise. And I'll want to meet, too," Marilyn said sternly.

"Great," Brooklyn said heading to the stairs to go up to her room. As she lay in her bed she stared at the ceiling. Sighing, she said to herself, "Well, next Saturday should be interesting if Professor Snape chaperones." She twisted so she looked at the wall and her eyes fluttered closed as sleep overtook her.


	4. Dinner and a Movie

**Authors:** EntrancableFairy and BlackPantherWarrior

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything nor are we making a profit off this. Just for fun cuz we like to see Snape squarm muhahahahahaha!

**Apology:** I'm a baaaaaad person!!! I'm sorry to leave all the readers and fans waiting. Shit happens. But here's some of the shit that's been, well, happening. Enjoy!!!

**Shit that's been happening: **Writer's block, court, Probation, MTAC, laziness, school, dads that are assholes, writer's block, brothers that are morons it's not even funny, depression, writer's block, bitches trying to still my fiance cuz they're whores and they're fat so they can't get it anywhere else (no offence), my fiance's parents being total jerks and assholes and shitheads, being drunk, writer's block, watching porn (no joke), cleaning my room, doing laundry, lawyers, dancing, fire, tye-dye, writer's block, phones that suck and mess up, running out of gas (AGAIN!!!), writing on my walls with chalk, did I mention freaking Writer's block?, Tattoos, sleep diorders, eating disorders, cigarettes, quitting smoking, messing my fiance, moving out, mold, gaging my ears, myspace, bullshit, bitches, ugly bitches, fat ugly bitches who try to steal your fiance cuz they're fat ugly whorebags!!!

I think that might cover it. If you wish to know more or have a question about anything you see here get in touch with my secretary ...she'll help you go screw yourself. Thank you but no seriously ask me anything you'd like peace and thanks again for understanding!

* * *

Chapter 4

Dinner and a Movie

The weekend passed quickly for Brooklyn and soon it was back to Professor Snape's house for more tutoring. On Monday Severus assigned another incredibly hard potion for her NEWTS. Too nervous to mention chaperoning her date that Saturday to her tutor and professor, Brooklyn decided to wait and put it off until the next day. But Monday turned into Tuesday, Tuesday crossed to Wednesday, and Wednesday faded to Thursday; she still hadn't mentioned the date. Friday Brooklyn finally decided it was about time to ask or risk not being able to go; or worse, being able to go but having Brandon's older sister, Tisha, chaperone. Brooklyn shuddered at this thought.

"Cold?" A smooth voice asked beside her as she stirred her potion seventeen times counter-clockwise.

"Uh, no, just thinking," she said getting up her nerve to ask him if he'd chaperone.

"You should be concentrating on your potion, not daydreaming. Get back to work, Miss Gordon," Severus said with his head still in the paper.

"Sorry, sir," she said as she hurriedly but precisely finished her potion.

"Well, Miss Gordon, your potion needs to simmer overnight but I have confidence you did exceedingly well with this brew. It will certainly be a delightful change to the previous potions you've attempted this week. I still haven't repaired my counters," Severus said leaning against the wall in the kitchen and both Brooklyn and himself looked at said counter and noted the half-melted state.

Brooklyn bit her lip and turned back to her professor. "Yeah, sorry about that again Professor; I should've been paying more attention."

"Yes, you _should_ have," Severus said a little venomously as he turned back to her. "Be that as it may, you are dismissed for today, Miss Gordon. Enjoy the rest of the day." He stalked toward the non-melted part of the counter and began cleaning. Brooklyn stared after him a few minutes and turned to leave.

"Um, Professor Snape?" She said stopping at the door frame. He looked back at her with a questioning look and she proceeded to ask her question, although a little nervously. "W-would you, um, could you, uh."

"Spit it out, girl, I haven't got all day!" Severus said crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

"I was wondering if you could chaperone my date and I this Saturday," she blurted rapidly.

Severus stood still and stared at her as if she was something foreign. "Chaperone?" He paused and she nodded. "Date?" He spat as if it burned his mouth, she nodded skeptically. "Saturday?" He paused again as she sighed.

"Look, I can't go on my date unless I have a chaperone. Please, consider it, I _really_ want to go on this date," Brooklyn pleaded walking further into the kitchen and standing in front of her teacher.

Severus considered her for a moment. He lifted his right hand and propped his fist underneath his chin. The pleading look in her eyes made him uncomfortable and he looked away but still felt her expectant eyes on him. He looked back at her and asked, "Why me?"

"Because my mum suggested it and you're the only one who could do it. Besides for Tisha but she's a bitch and she'd make our date hell," Brooklyn said still awaiting an answer.

"Language, Miss Gordon. Who is Tisha and with whom are you going on this date?" Severus asked crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Um, oh, Tisha is Brandon's older sister and I'm going with Brandon," she explained. "Could you chaperone…please?"

Another long pause passed and Severus sighed, "I suppose."

Brooklyn looked up at him and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Oh, thank you. Thank you Professor Snape!" She held out her arms and prepared to lunge forward. This time Severus acted fast as he reached his hand out and grabbed her head to stop her from hugging him again.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Miss Gordon," Severus said as she stepped back slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Sir."

"I'm assuming this boy is a muggle, am I correct?" She nodded. "And how are we transporting to this…'date'?" Again he spat the word as it offended him.

She looked slightly affronted but then recovered quickly and said, "Oh, yes he is a muggle and he's picking me up in his truck."

His eyebrows shot up at this statement and he looked at her. "His…what?"

"His truck, Sir. His vehicle," She said hesitantly and at the look on his face she continued. "Are you afraid of vehicles, Sir?"

"I am _not_ afraid of a muggle device, Miss Gordon! I just…don't like to rely on them," he said not meeting her eye.

"Sure, sorry Professor," she apologized, not believing a word he'd said. "So are you going to meet us there?"

He looked at her then and agreed, "I think that would suffice. Where are you going on this… well, you know?"

"Yeah, well we're going to dinner then a movie," she said getting a little irritated at his attitude toward the word and idea of 'date'. "For dinner we're going to The Outback down on Broadway and the movie theater is on Rogue Drive. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I know where they are. What time?" Severus asked.

"Oh, uh, he's picking me up at six on Saturday," Brooklyn said in confirmation.

Severus nodded and turned around to tend to the mess that was still on his counter. "I'll be at the restaurant waiting for you. I expect you at six." He turned around slightly to make his point. "Do _not_ be late."

She nodded and started for the door once more. Turning at the door frame to the kitchen she said, "Thank you again, Professor Snape. See ya tomorrow." Then she continued on to the front door and left.

After Brooklyn left and Severus finished cleaning the workspace, he grabbed a glass of Firewhiskey eagerly. He sat down in the living room, facing the bay window, and drank the whiskey. He propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair and placed his chin in between his thumb and forefinger. Why had he agreed to chaperone on this…ugh, he couldn't even think it without getting nauseous. Was it the word or the idea of her being on it? He spat at the idea of thinking he was nauseated of her being on a date. What business was it of his? If she wanted to be with a half-wit muggle boy, let her; he cared not. But, then again, he felt his gut twist in contradiction of his thoughts and he scowled. He was just concerned about her, that's all. He finished off his whiskey and decided to brew a Dreamless Sleep Draught, just in case.

When Brooklyn got home she pranced inside and pounced onto the couch in between her sisters. "Hey, Brats!"

"What's wrong with you?" Rachelle said and Brooklyn looked to the right.

"Yeah, you seem to be cheerful this afternoon," Michelle said making her turn to the left.

"Too cheerful," the first twin teased.

"Way too cheerful," the second twin taunted.

"What happened at tutoring today?"

"Learned anything _new_?"

Then the twins proceeded to giggle as she glared at the both of them. She got up and went to find her mum and a way to discreetly kill her sisters.

"Mum," Brooklyn called as she entered her mum and dad's room.

"I'm in here Brooke," her mother called from the closet. "What do you need?"

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you Professor Snape agreed to chaperone tomorrow night," she explained.

"Oh, okay, good. Is he going with you or meeting you there? Where are you guys going, anyway?" Her mother asked, coming out of the closet.

"He's meeting us there and we're going to dinner and a movie," Brooklyn said.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Well, I've got to clean out this closet, it's a nightmare!" Marilyn said looking back at the mess in the closet and propping her hands on her hips. Brooklyn turned and headed for her room. There, she sat on her bed and thought about what could happen on her date.

Saturday came around and as early as noon, Brooklyn started getting ready for her date. She took a shower and went back into her room to select what she would wear. "What should I wear?" She asked herself while she tapped her finger on her chin, considering her options. She chose a green skirt and a black shirt with black heels. She tied her hair up on top of her head with a green ribbon and put a black necklace around her neck. By the time she was all done it was already 5:30. Brooklyn left her room to wait for Brandon downstairs. There, unfortunately, the twins cornered her and bombarded her with questions and jibes.

"So, Brooke," Rachelle said looking at her twin then to her older sister. "This date; who are you going with again?"

Michelle turned and chimed in right behind her sister. "Is it with that scrubby Brandon or the tall, dark, and handsome Severus?" She said 'Brandon' with a low loathing tone and 'Severus' with an upbeat dreamy tone.

Brooklyn just rolled eyes and ignored her sisters; they just snickered and waited to find out their answers. At 5:45 Brandon arrived at her door and surprised her with a bouquet of white roses, tied together with a white ribbon. As soon as Brooklyn opened the door, the twins had started laughing hysterically and hadn't stopped until she closed the door behind both her and Brandon. Actually, she didn't even know if they'd stopped laughing or not yet and they were halfway to the restaurant. She really didn't know what was wrong with them. They just kept getting weirder and weirder. Well they _are_ twins, after all; twins are always weird. As soon as they got to the restaurant they instantly recognized Severus waiting for them. He was leaning against the brick wall with one leg propped up and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello, Professor Snape. This is Brandon Moore, my date," Brooklyn said walking up to him with Brandon standing beside her. Brandon stuck out his hand in an attempt to introduce himself. Severus ignored his hand and straightened; standing to his full height. He looked Brooklyn up and down, examining her outfit. Brooklyn blushed at his roaming eyes. Her green skirt was about 6 inches above her knee, making her already long legs the main focus of her body. Her black top was hardly that; it did have sleeves, although it was cut at the shoulders. The neckline was a deep cut that dipped low and showed off a little more than the necklace she sported. Her makeup was elegant yet sultry. Finally, Severus noticed her shoes; simple, yet with the green bows attached to the outer side of her heels made it pop.

"_Green and black, she's got excellent taste in colors. The two best colors in the world,"_ Severus thought to himself. He gulped as his throat became wet and then dried suddenly. He realized, abruptly, that he had been staring at her a little too long. Clearly his throat he said, "Follow me, I've gotten us a table." The couple looked at each other and followed their chaperone silently. They came to a booth in the back and Severus sat on one side and the couple, together, on the other. As soon as they'd settled a waitress came by to take their drink order. Brandon and Brooklyn ordered Coke and Severus ordered hot tea. The couple exchanged a pleasant conversation while Severus sipped his tea. When the waitress came back to take their orders Severus sat and waited until Brooklyn and her 'date' were done ordering.

"I'll have the rib-eye steak, medium well, with a baked potato on the side; loaded," Brandon said and the waitress wrote it down as he went.

"I'll have the shrimp dinner with a baked potato as well but with butter only," Brooklyn announced and the waitress copied her order on the paper.

She then turned to Severus, who had been watching Brooklyn the whole while. He cleared his throat and glanced down at his menu. "I'll just the Lobster Bisque; loaded potato, thank you," he said simply and sipped his tea again. The waitress copied this down, took the menus, and disappeared from view.

Brooklyn and Brandon were talking again and Severus became absorbed in his own thoughts, until Brooklyn laughed rather frivolously, bringing Severus out of his reverie. He looked at her from under his cloak of dark hair. She never would've noticed him if she hadn't chosen that moment to take a quick sip of her drink, and as she did she flicked her eyes over to Severus. Catching his eye for only a split second, she turned back to her date; but she couldn't get the idea that he was, and is, watching her. She decided to do a little experiment; test the waters, as it were. As she sat listening to Brandon talk about a move he was trying to land on his board, Brooklyn 'stretched' slightly. Only, as she stretched, her leg swept across Severus' leg. He stilled and she glanced at him as she took another sip of her drink. He looked at her; then flicked his eyes to the still talking, and oblivious, Brandon and looked back at her. Brooklyn grinned with the straw still in her mouth as she looked at her drink.

"_Interesting,"_ she thought._ "How very intriguing; he didn't glare at me. He almost looked like he… was embarrassed or something."_ She turned her attention back to her date as the food was brought out.

As Severus ate his meal he contemplated what had happened between him and Brooklyn. He convinced himself that it was either an accident or she was just goading him. Either way it didn't make sense as to way she'd do something like that. The rest of the dinner had gone through smoothly and soon they were on their way to the theater. Brooklyn rode with Brandon and Severus apparated to the theater. Brandon was rather surprised to see Severus already there waiting but said nothing.

They went in to get their tickets but found out they had 30 extra minutes to spare. "Well, do you want to walk around the mall for a while?" Brooklyn asked, looking from Brandon to Severus.

"I suppose so, let's go," Brandon said leading his date away. Severus followed close behind and that wasn't the only behind he was close to. Rather against his will and better judgment he watched Brooklyn's hips sway back and forth. They stopped at a shop called 'Hot Topic' that kind of reminded Severus of his dungeons back at Hogwarts. They stepped in and immediately they were bombarded by many various things: _very_ loud music, lots and lots of kids, and a saleslady with black and red hair. Severus looked at her and almost laughed right there; this woman had silvery things coming out of her nose, mouth, ears, and eyebrow. "Wow, I love your hair man! I wish I could get mine that dark, what did you use?"

Severus looked at her confused. Apparently, this woman wanted to know how he got his hair like this. Well…. "I was born with it," he said simply and walked away. He made his way to Brooklyn and Brandon but then they split up and went to opposite sides of the store. Severus followed Brooklyn simply because he did not like Brandon and didn't care if he got kidnapped. This whole scenario didn't go unnoticed by Brooklyn, though. She looked up at him as she flipped through some garments. "Why did you do that at dinner?" he asked; he just couldn't keep it in anymore.

She bit her lip to keep from smiling, "I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." She turned and looked through some shirts.

He grabbed her wrist and spoke in a low tone. "What are you playing at?"

"It was an accident, Sir," Brooklyn lied. He stood straighter but realized he still held her wrist, so he let it go.

Frowning, she turned back to the clothing rack and suddenly let out a thrilled yelp as she picked out a large black shirt. "This would be _perfect_ for you!" She pulled out the shirt that had "DARK SARCASM" written in blue across the chest and on the back it appeared to have dates and whatnot on it.

"What the bloody hell is it?" Severus asked a little pissed and slightly worried.

"It's a shirt, Professor," Brooklyn said incredulously. Severus looked at her sternly. "It's from a band called Dark Sarcasm. Just thought you'd look good in it, sorry." She frowned and made to put it back but a hand reached out for her wrist once again.

"Let me see it," he said in an exasperated tone. She handed him the shirt and he held it up to examine it. _"At least it's black,"_ he thought. He handed it back to her. "I suppose, do what you want."

She squealed, grabbed a pink and black plaid skirt for herself, and headed to the checkout line. As soon as the three of them got outside the store they headed to the theater to see their movie.

They got in line to get their tickets and walked down the hall to the designated theater. As the couple found a row to sit in, Severus decided to sit in the row above them; so he could see everything that was going on. When they all got settled Brandon turned to Brooklyn and asked, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Brooklyn smiled and nodded and Brandon got up to get the refreshments. After a minute Severus leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Just remember I'm up here watching you two, so no funny business. Got it?"

Brooklyn jumped at the surprising sexiness of his voice but she shook it out of her head and turned to face her teacher. She was half-shocked to find his face so close to hers and she said, "I'll remember, Professor. No need to get all shifty and everything." Then she turned around and faced the large empty screen in front of her.

Severus lingered over her a moment until he noticed Brandon coming back with snacks in his hand and then he sat back. After she had turned around, Brooklyn began to wonder why she kept getting chills and such every time her teacher spoke to her. _"What could it be? Why do I get chills and feel like I just want to….Oh my God!" _Brooklyn stilled and visibly paled as Brandon sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Brandon asked handing his date her soda and food.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks," she said taking her food and drink. She became suddenly aware of Severus behind her; watching over her.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed suddenly and the giant screen lit up; followed by a really loud and annoying sound. Severus' heart skipped a beat but he didn't let his nervousness show on his face. The sound vibrated his whole body and rang in his ears. The screen flashed and blinked; blinding him. As the movie started he became fascinated. The way things looked and sounded; he'd never experienced something like this before. He stared at the screen completely forgetting about his charges.

Half way through the movie Brooklyn felt Brandon move closer and her breath caught. Then she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she tensed. She could just tell that her professor would soon ruin whatever moment they were about to share together. She turned her head slightly to peer behind her and found that her chaperone was too engrossed in the cinematic adventures to be paying attention to them. So she shifted her eyes and looked at her date. Brandon looked over at her and she smiled coyly at him. Taking the chance Brandon ducked his head in and met her waiting lips in a kiss.

Severus, having been caught up in the overwhelming plotline and details of the muggle entertainment, snapped out of his reverie toward the end of the movie. He sighed and looked down briefly to check on his charges. Suddenly, for some unintelligent reason, Severus' heart skipped and he momentarily became very angry. He sat and watched them for a second then leaned forward. "If I were to give a quiz about this movie afterwards how well do you think you two would do, hmm?" At his words, the couple broke apart and faced forward. Severus continued to watch the rest of the movie but he kept a more watchful eye on the teenagers.

When the movie ended everyone filed out of the auditorium. The two teenagers walked ahead of their chaperone. Brandon was afraid to even look at her let alone hold her hand. Brooklyn, however, was nervous. Why? Why should she be nervous? She did nothing wrong, but there it was. A kind of 'getting caught cheating' type of anxiety.

They walked outside and Brandon turned to her, "I'll go bring the truck around, okay?" Brooklyn gave a half smile and nodded; then Brandon left.

Severus watched the teenaged boy go retrieve his vehicle, leaving him alone with the girl. After the boy was out of earshot, Severus walked silently to Brooklyn and stood behind her. The summer night air swayed in her hair, making it dance and tickle his face slightly. He didn't know how long she'd been aware of his presence but she voiced it after he gave an inaudible sigh; or at least he thought it was inaudible. "I-I'm sorry…about earlier."

Suddenly, he felt defensive and said harshly, "When he comes back you will tell him _I_ am taking you home and after he leaves we will apparate to your house, understand?" Brooklyn looked at him and opened her mouth to protest but shut up and gave a defeated nod.

Brandon's truck pulled up to the curb a moment later. He hopped out of the cab to help Brooklyn into the passenger's side. "Um, Brandon, I'm sorry but Professor Snape was going to take me home," Brooklyn said cautiously so as not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, well okay," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I had a great time, though. Thank you," she said giving a half smile.

Brandon glanced at Severus quickly and timidly leaned in and gave his date and friend a hug. "Call me when you get home and you're not around _him_," he whispered into her ear. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and backed away. She stood silent as he rounded the truck and hopped back into the cab. With a last glance and a slight wave, Brandon drove off.

She watched the truck pull away out the corner of her eye. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder and she momentarily thought of smacking it away, but… didn't. She turned to face him and found he'd been staring at her. "Come," he said and they walked to an alleyway beside the theater and side-apparated. As soon as they apparated, Severus turned to her with a scrutinizing look. "What do you see in that dim-wit?" he asked as he snorted.

"Wha-? Hey, I thought you were taking me home?" Brooklyn said looking around Severus' living room.

"I want you to answer my question first, Miss Gordon," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Brooklyn burrowed her brow and said, "Why?" At his silence and intense glare she blinked and threw up her arms irritably. "He's nice, not to mention he's my friend. What do you care?"

"Have you ever been kissed before him, Miss Gordon?" Severus asked, ignoring her previous question.

"I beg your pardon," Brooklyn exclaimed, astonished.

Severus walked toward her, never looking away. She backed away subconsciously and he instantly followed her; backing her against his front door. "Are you a virgin?"

"How dare you-"

"I'll take that as a yes," he interrupted.

She stammered and worked her mouth like she was going to say something but only managed to make odd noises. She looked away and sulked but looked back and said, "So, why do you care?"

"Boys his age are only interested in one thing, Miss Gordon, and you seem to have the golden prize; every male's fantasy," he said darkly.

"And what's that?" She asked skeptically but a little frightened.

"Sex and you're a virgin. It's a two-in-one deal."

"And you would know this? How? How do you know Brandon wants that and only that, he's not a monster."

"Of course not, he's a saint. Grow up, Miss Gordon, live in the real world. He's a boy with fantasies and dreams. And believe it or not, I was a teenaged boy once before. I know what teenage boys fantasize about. I also feel that it is my place, as your chaperone, to advise you _never_ to associate with that boy again," he said breathing hard as he took ahold of her shoulders.

She glared at him and, surprising even to herself, pushed against his chest. As she did she screamed, "You can't tell me what to do!"

He easily grabbed her wrists and pulled her with him as he was pushed back slightly. He pulled her against his chest but pushed her around and slammed her into the door face first. Calmly, he said, "Do not yell at me, Brooklyn. And certainly do NOT push me. I am much stronger than you and you would not want me to get angry with you, would you?" He twisted her arm behind her back when she didn't respond. "Would you?

"NO! No, I'm sorry, I won't see Brandon again. I promise, please let me go," she said quickly to get him to release her.

He did slowly and said, "There that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Easy for you to say," she said rubbing her wrists. Awkward now for what just happened she just stood there.

"Are you okay?" He asked; regretting that he'd hurt her.

"I'm fine," she said in a baritone, dropping her arms. "I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind."

"Of course," he said moving to open the door he had her pinned against moments earlier. He led her outside and down the street to her home; the whole way in silence. Once outside her front door she turned to him awkwardly and mumbled a 'thank you'. "Pardon? Couldn't quite catch that," he said sweetly; well sweetly enough for Severus Snape.

She cleared her throat and said louder, "Thank you for being my chaperone and bringing me home. I really appreciate, well, everything; all the way down to tutoring."

"Yes, well, tutoring resumes this Monday, I trust you remember?"

"Yes, sir, I remember and I'll be there."

"Very well, goodnight Miss Gordon," he said tilting his head inward.

"Goodnight, Professor Snape," she returned as he turned to leave. Suddenly, watching him turn and go, she felt something. Felt the need to say something, anything. So she said, loud enough only for the retreating back of her professor to hear, "Professor, we'll just see about me not seeing Brandon again."

He stopped and turned but as he did so he saw Brooklyn disappearing behind her front door. He turned back around and moved on into the night, back to his own 'home'. On the way he thought up a plan and either into the night or to himself; he couldn't really tell, he said menacingly, "We'll just see about that."

* * *

**hey if anyone has youtube and/or wants to see my video here is the link Thanks. and remember to review.**


End file.
